


Untitled

by hypernomad



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypernomad/pseuds/hypernomad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey being ridiculous on their way home from the store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

“God, your walk is so weird!” Ian laughs, swinging the plastic bag a little as he lumbers along.

“What?” Mickey replies, walking a few paces ahead of the younger boy. He’s not quite sure how he’s ended up carrying four bags when Ian only has one.

“You’re bow-legged,” Ian grins.

“…Shut the fuck up, no I’m not,” Mickey says, frowning and falling back a little.

Ian laughs again. “Yeah you are,” he says— “you walk like this!” –and then proceeds to do a completely over-the-top impression of Mickey’s walk, with his legs arched and spread apart and his feet pointing outwards and clip-clopping on the ground as he waddles along the grey, rain-drenched street.

Mickey laughs despite himself. “It’s not that fuckin’ bad, assface.” He says. “I’m a _little_ bow-legged, I don’t perpetually shit my pants.”

Ian stops his ridiculous impression and turns to face Mickey, walking backwards and snorting out that stupid giggle he always does when he’s unexpectedly amused by something.

Mickey feels that annoying flutter in his gut and smiles affectionately.

“Besides,” he says, “at least I don’t have fuckin’ stilts for legs.”

“Are you going to do an impression like I did?” Ian says, pulling a shit-eating grin.

Mickey glares as him and raises an eyebrow. “You sure you wanna go down that road, fuckface?” He says, trying to sound menacing while the corner of his mouth quirks up involuntarily.

“It’s ‘cause you can’t, isn’t it?” Ian says, grinning and sticking his tongue between his teeth mischievously.

“Big mistake, asshole.”

“What’re you gonna do?” Ian says, still walking backwards.

Mickey smirks, shaking his head.

“Kick my ass with your tiny little le—“

Mickey wouldn’t stop laughing at what happened next for years.

It’s the ridiculous wail Ian lets out as he topples backwards over a fire hydrant to land ass-first in a puddle that brings Mickey to his knees in hysterics. He drops the plastic bags to his sides and cries with laughter as Ian groans in pain, getting back up on his feet after a moment and grinning through his humiliation as looks over his shoulder at the waterlogged seat of his jeans.

“Fuck!” Ian laughs, before looking over at the older boy who’s still on his hands and knees on the sidewalk, his back shaking with laughter.

Shaking his head, Ian picks up his plastic bag (which luckily didn’t land in the puddle with him), stands in front of the brunet and waits.

“You done?” He asks after a few moments, his cheeks a little pink and his smile without any of the bravado it had before.

“That’s gotta be one of the fuckin’ funniest—“ Mickey gets out through laughs. “You fuckin’ squealed like a little girl—“ His voice is raspy with laughter as he stands up and wipes his damp, gravelly hands on his jeans.

“It fuckin’ hurt, man, shut up!” Ian says, rubbing his ass.

“What, your pride?” Mickey replies, still tittering and wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

“Shut the fuck up. You want my ultimate mac and cheese when we get home or not?” Ian pouts. “Or my dick in your ass tonight? ‘Cause that’s off the table too if you don’t shut the fuck up and never mention it again.” He adds as an afterthought.

“You’re the one that begged me for another round this morning, you fucknut,” Mickey says, “and how did that thing miss your ball sac? That was a fuckin’ lucky escape if I ever saw one.”

“Hm.” Ian grunts as they turn onto the narrow, grafittied backstreet that leads up to their apartment, behind the row of stores and beneath the fire escapes.

“You’re such a dumbass sometimes, dude.” Mickey says after a short silence, but he’s grinning with more affection than amusement when Ian looks back at him.

“Shut up, little man.” Ian says, and glances behind them before reaching for two of the bags in one of Mickey’s hands and steals a kiss, his hand grasping his for a moment.


End file.
